beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade 5D Episode 7-Ultimate Tearing Drive
Episode 7-Ultimate Tearing Drive The whole gang was in Tempo's basement, practicing battle skills. "Go, Eagle!" FastBlade commanded. Eagle then smashed Falcon out of the arena. "Ah! Falcon!" Jacob cried. "OH YEA!" FastBlade said. Just then, the door opened to the basement. "Tempo?" A voice called. Then 2 figures walked in. "Hey guys." Tempo said. Then the light revealed who they were. "I'm Danni. I live near Tempo." one figure said. "I'm Leo. I live right next to Danni." the other said. "Hey Leo. Danni." 98 said. "Do you 2 know about-" "Zirou? Ya, we know." Leo said. "So, can I practice battle too?" "Well, I lost my bey, so I can't battle." "OK. Can I face 98 then?" "Sure!" 98 then readies his bey. "Ok, but my Eternal Phantom and I will get you GOOD!" Leo said. "3!" "2!" "1!" "LET IT RIP!!!" Just as Leo launched his bey, it hit 98's and Unicorno flew out f the arena! "WHAT THE?!?!?!" 98 cried, bewildered. "Hahahaha! That was easy!" Leo laughed. "How'd you do that?" 98 asked. "It's a technique I found out. Once I started using it, I won most of my battles in 1 hit!" "CAN YOU TEACH US?" everyone asked. Soon after, Leo was showing everyone gattyaki. Everyone, except Tempo. He left while Leo was teaching everyone and went into his room. He started to make the same Beyblade that was destroyed. It was a better version of Bat, and the only reason it was evil is because Zukifam made it so. He then got to work. "So that's how you do it!" Tempo could hear Leo say. Tempo was still working when Danni walked in. "Need some help?" Danni asked. "No." Tempo replied. "I'm almost done." Tempo then made one last adjustment. "I made my new bey! Basalt Bat!" It gleamed in the light through the window. Both bladers then made their way to the basement. They soon arrived to the battle between Leo and Gingka. "Go, Uni!" Gingka commanded. Pegasus then started barraging Phantom. "Phantom!" Leo shouted. Suddenly, Phantom stopped, causing Pegasus to fly the other way! "Pegasus! Hang on!" Pegasus survived because of it's spin track. "NOW!!" The Pegasus whammed Phantom! "NOOOO!!" Leo cried. Phantom then fell to the ground, defeated. "OH YEA!!" Gingka shouted, excited. "Hey guys. We need to discuss Zirou's plans." Tempo suggested. Soon they were all sitting down. "I got the bey I made back." "DUDE. How many times have I told you, that bey's dangerous!" Randi shouted. "Only because Zukifam modified it." Tempo said. "I was planning to make a bey to stop them. This was it." He said, holding up Bat. "This was when I had regained myself for about 10 minutes. I knoew I had to make a better bey to escape, so I made this. But then Zukifam walked in and saw me. I was just finished with the bey. He then took it and led me to a chamber, where I was made to be possessed until my bey broke." he finished. "Zirou then saw you." Randi said. He then jumped up. "We should go investigate again. I have a little rematch with a bad friend of mine." Zane knew exactly who he meant. Zukifam. "But before we go, shouldn't we train?" Lukus suggested. "Yes. We must in order to defeat Zirou and Zukifam." Zane said. "But..." Tempo started. "No buts! If we are to beat Zirou, we must train!" "......I understand." Tempo said. "What time, what place?" Danni asked. "3:00 tomorrow, my basement." "AM or PM?" "Isn't it obvious? AM!" Tempo said. "O.........k?" Danni said, confused. "Just kidding. PM." Tempo laughed. "Oh, thank you." Danni sighed in relief. "Jacob, wanna battle before we go? BeyPark2011 is still open, and my arena sucks." Tempo said. "Sure!" Jacob said. "Payback time!" "WAIT!" Zane interrupted. "What NOW?" FastBlade said. "Jacob and Tempo won't battle today. Randi and 98 will!" Randi and 98 looked at each other. "You guys need to improve here the most." "WHAT?!" They both said. Then they got in Zane's face and started complaining. "PLEASE DON'T LET US BATTLE-" Randi begged. "WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE-" 98 emphasized. "PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!" "WE WILL GIVE YOU $50!!!" "We will?" "Yea!" "NO WAY!" Then 98 and Randi got in each other's faces and started arguing. "ENOUGH!!!" Zane said. He then launched his bey (hard) at Randi and 98. They dodged, and Hurricane broke a wall. "You could have killed us!" 98 complained. "Just get out there and do your best!" Zane said. Soon he was forcing them to go by launching Hurricane and having it chase after 98 and Randi. "Let's go." Zane said to the others. They then followed behind 98 and Randi. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanon Story Chapters